Finding True Love Though the Wardrobe
by Firefly Rose
Summary: This is a sequal to The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe. Hopefully, this one works out...because the one I had before got all screwy
1. Synopsis

**_The Chronicles of Narnia: Finding True Love through the Wardrobe_**

_**Synopsis**_

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy have been absent from Narnia for quite some time and have long forgotten the magic concealed behind the wardrobe door. When they are named the sole heirs to the Professors dwelling and money, they move in and remember the magical doorway and attempt to find the room. They find a room, quite similar to that of the original, what they do not know is the wardrobe in this room leads them to present day, in a small town in Wisconsin. When they walk through they are stunned and amazed at what the magical place has become, but before they know it, all hopes of finding Narnia are banished when they are found by a young woman walking along the road. Peter, now only a few short months shy of becoming a man of 18 years, has found his Queen. While looking around, Lucy notices things that never existed in Narnia and asks where they are. The young woman they found tells them they are in a place far worse than England in the 1940s, they are in the 2000s, present day, United States. Now, with only a short while left in the US before they must go back through the magical door and return to Narnia eternally. When they return to Narnia, they find Aslan waiting to tell them dire news that will shock them; Peter must take a wife before he can become King of Narnia. Susan says it is impossible for anyone to find their true love in a short while, Peter, on the other hand, knows he has already met her. He sends Susan and Edmund to find the young woman before it is too late and the prophecy is shattered and White Witch returns. So, follow along as Peter struggles to find his own true love, Lucy struggles to be known and heard among her brothers and sister, Edmund, yet again, fights the evil White Witch's tight grasp on him, and Susan with the biggest battle of all, fights for her life.


	2. Chapter 1

**_The Chronicles of Narnia: Finding True Love through the Wardrobe_**

**_Chapter One_**

_**(Present Day, Wisconsin)**_

I have, for quite some time, known that the magic in my heart is nothing but fantasy. As I grow older, and hopefully wiser, maybe the magic will collapse and I can be normal like everyone else. Since I was just a child I have been amused and enchanted in magic, in all forms and sizes. My parents, rest their souls, had always shunned my manners and conduct when a conversation involved anything remotely "magical." While I know now, that I should have listened to my parents, I was just a child with a wild imagination and I didn't even know what I was doing wrong, they had no right abusing me emotionally and saying I was a freak, and even going as far as saying that I was adopted. I just can't handle this anymore. I need to get away from all of this hurt and pain. There's a place for me somewhere in this world, that is just what I am looking for, a place where magic is not shunned or deemed "sinful," there must be a place like that out there...just for me

_**(1940s England)**_

"Narnia? There is no place, Lucy, you know that." Edmund stated whilst reading the morning paper.

"Yes there is, we all went there, don't you remember Edmund? Susan? Peter? Surely one of you can remember Narnia." Lucy pleaded for someone to agree with her.

"Susan, is this just her way of dealing with mother's d-e-a-t-h?" Peter asked his undoubtedly wise sister.

"I know how to spell, Peter, and no this is not how I'm dealing with mother's death, I'm not making this up. Susan, please tell me that you remember." Lucy retorted.

"What, oh Lucy, it's just your imagination getting the best of you. Peter, there's something in mail from the professor; it says that he's died and we are the heirs to his fortune." Susan said in disbelief, not really believing what she was reading, herself.

"That can't be, he didn't know us _that_ well." Edmund acknowledged half joking.

"Susan, do you think he still has–." Peter tried to say before Susan cut him off.

"Has what? The same old horses, probably, but maybe we should go there and just check it out, it is bigger than the apartment, and the Professor was rich, we wouldn't have to work another day in our lives. Peter, you know you weren't meant for this hard labor you've been doing, we know it's been taking a toll on you, it's hard not to notice." Susan cheerfully stated, trying to forget the magical land they encountered only a few short years ago.

"Maybe we should go back, just for old time's sake. Just to see the house." Edmund chimed in.

"I'm not going back there, there were far too many memories to go back to." Peter thought whilst getting his lunch pail ready for work.

Lucy couldn't help but start to stare off into space as the older three siblings bickered about an old house. But that old house almost certainly still held most of the magical things Lucy had ever seen. At only ten, she still vividly remembered the world of Narnia. She thought to herself 'I was only there two years ago, do they really think I could forget so soon.' While all of this thinking occurred, the other three had come to an agreement over whether or not to go back and visit the aged house.

"We have to go back, we must see As..." but Peter cut her off.

"No, that's the end of it, we're not going back, and we cannot keep avoiding the subject of this with Lucy." Peter said trying to talk some sense into his siblings.

"Peter, what do we have to lose, your crumby job, or this awful apartment? We would have a chance to live the life that Aslan wanted us to live." Edmund informed his brother.

"Fine, we'll go without you. You can stay here and work for the rest of your life for nothing. Not even a quarter a day. Peter, you can't survive on twenty cents a day." Susan snapped.

"Watch me." Peter winced, not wanting to believe it himself, but he had to.

There was no getting around it, Peter knew he had to go back and live in the professor's house. It was the easiest way for him to keep track of his sisters and brother. He, being the oldest, was responsible for their safety, and with him working most of the day, that was inconceivable.

"Fine, we'll go back." He said, finally coming to his senses.

"Oh Peter, this is unbelievable. I cannot fathom the joy you have inside, finally having a reason to quit your job." Susan cheerfully stated.

"Who said I was quitting, I'm just going to take a vacation. A week, maybe even two. Then I can really see if it's the life for me." He said, lying straight through his teeth. He was indeed going to quit, but why tell them that, they don't need to know.

"Peter," Edmund paused, "If it's what you really want, it's what you get."

"Thank you Edmund, now, shall we pack?" Peter declared with a smile on his face.

"Yes we should, this is going to be a long Journey." Lucy chimed him, after hearing the last half of the conversation.

"Luc, it's only a vacation for a week or two." Susan drearily confirmed.

Lucy knew that it would be much more than just a vacation for a week or two, it would be for the rest of their lives. No matter how long, or short their lives should be.


End file.
